countryballs_oc_versefandomcom-20200214-history
The Zathukoslavian Empire
"'''Imperium Nullo Contradicente" '-The King-Emperor of the Zathukoslavian Empire'' The Zathukoslavian Empire is a massive, powerful nation originally situated on the North-Western lands of the Original Continent, but expanded due to wars. It is one of the only countries in the world with an Absolute Imperial Monarchy and a pure Roman Catholic Populace. It is part of the Big Three, alongside Fascist Tiveria and Communist Muldavia. Once, he and Tiveria were rivals, but with new land, resource, and technological acquisitions, it will soon become the strongest nation in this world. It has been in a multitute of wars, and has made tons of enemies during the past few decades. These enemies were then brutally punished for their defiance, and are now part of the Zathukoslavian Empire. Imperial Economy is one of the highest in the world, denoted by Imperii. It is currently at 5.8 Trillion Imperii, and it is expected to rise quickly and highly in the next 15 years or so. In terms of resource, the Empire is rich in metals, and had a monopoly over the oil. The Empire is the most technologically advanced in the world, with combined technologies from itself, former Nova Ruthenia, and Nordicslavia. The Zathukoslavian Empire maintains a pure Roman Catholic Populace, with those who do not wish to convert being sent to Christian Youth Camps serving as prisons. They can be released when they wish to permamently convert to Roman Catholicism themselves. History Beginnings - 1 A.D. The first traces of civilization in Imperial Lands was found in caves from around 1,200 B.C. At this time, Imperial Lands were divided into many tribes, each one fighting another for dominance. It was at this time that Jesus showed up, and showed the tribes the Way of God. After 33 years, Jesus went back up to Heaven, leaving the 12 Apostles, minus Judas Iscariot to spread the Word to the world. Most tribes evolved to become Kingdoms, and still fought for dominance. All of these Kingdoms had one thing in common, however, and it was that they were all Absolute Monarchies, Kingdoms, and are predominantly Roman Catholic. 50 A.D. - 1250 A.D. The Kingdoms all fought for Supremacy among each other. It was at this time, a new Kingdom formed, the Kingdom of Zathukoslavia. Its first King, King Zhouv Slavius Zathukius I, or known as Zathukius the First, was a pious man, and was a hunter in the woods. One day, he didn't get enough food, and wandered into a cave. This was where God appeared to him, and Crowned him King of a new Kingdom. God Blessed him with Divine Vision for his entire future Dynastic Line, which enables Imperial Rulers to either see the Future, the Past, or events that didn't or will never happen. Zathukius set out to make his Kingdom, and in a short while, he managed to do so, and so the Kingdom of Zathukoslavia was born. Initially, the Kingdom was weaker among its contemporaries. This changed with Zathukius's guidance, and his Divine Visions. The Kingdom became one of the strongest in their lands, but this was when Zathukius the First died of old age. Soon after, his son, King Zhouv Slavius Zathukius II, or Zathukius II, and his successors, went on and conquered all the other Kingdoms in a bloody war that would last for 120 years. 1250 A.D. - 1505 A.D. The other Kingdoms were restless after Zathukoslavian subjugation. They rebelled, and the entire land was forged in another civil war. This war was called "The Slavian War", because it was fought with all Kingdoms in Zathukoslavia. Soon after, the Kingdom of Zathukoslavia, this time headed by King Zhouv Britannicus Zathukius I. He, like his predecessors, was "blessed" with Divine Visions. He lead his country to dominance once again, and lead the charge to quell the rebellious Kingdoms. He, and his successors, brutally subjugated and reunited all the other Kingdoms once again under the Zathukoslavian Imperial Banner. This time, after the Rebellious Kingdoms surrender, they all united as one fully and became the Zathukoslavian Empire. 1505 A.D. - 2000 A.D. This was a time of peace, as the Zathukoslavian Empire prospered. Imperial Discoveries were made, and it eventually discovered a whole new world beyond their horizon. Yes, this time of peace was nice.